izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Thriller: IZ Version
A door creeked open and Jon steped in and began to sing. "It's close to mid-night, somethin' evil's lurkin' in the dark." Jon slides over to Mas. "Under the moon-light, you see a sight that almost stops your heart." Mas blushes slightly as Jon smiled and sang again."You try to scream," Zay Screams loudly."But terror takes the sound before you make it," Zar laughed evily,sending chills down everyones spine.Jon turned,"You start to freeze~" and Slowly stiffens "As someone looks you right between the eyes..." Jon Starts dancing again. "You're paralyzed!" Zlim Acts like she can't move. "This is thriller! Thril-ler night!~" Jon Moonwalks across the floor. "And no one's gonna save you from the beast a-bout to strike!~" Nightmare Zeel Raises her claws and swipes at Mas,missing on purpose."You know it's, Thril-ler! Thri-ler light!" He Spins and stops in front of Mas. "You're fighting for your life inside a, killer, thriller, to-night...Yeah...~" Jon Stops in another MJ pose.Jon slides over to Mas. "You hear the door....slam!" Nightmare Zeel Slams a door causing Mas to jump. "And realize there's nowhere left to run..." He sang,moving his hand around the room.Nightmare Zeel emits an Evil hiss like laugh.Jon Walks behind Mas "You feel the cold...hand" He Places his hands on her shoulders. "And wonder if you'll ever see the sun" Nighmare Zeel howls. Zay Turns out the lights.Nightmare Zlim's Eyes glow blood red."You close your eyes~" Jon Covers Mas' eyes,smiling. "And hope that this is just i-ma-gi-na-tion...~" Mas removes Jon's hands, blushing more.Jon Slides back in front of her."But all the while...You hear a creature creepin' up be-hind~" Idas Slithers up behind Mas,"RAH!!"Idas roars,an evil grin plastered acoss her face. Mas jumps forward."Ah!"She turns and Looks at Idas.Jon spun again."Cuz this is Thriller! Thri-ller night!~" Tar Hangs upside down from the rafters and looks at Mas,eyes glowing throught the torn bandages around his head.Jon turned sharply."There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl!~" All eyes fall on Mas as Jon sang.She Steps back a few paces. Jon sang strongly,looking at Mas. "Thriller! Thri-ller night! You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller, tonight~!" TriXee Uses her magic to make the room go pitch black, a red spotlight shining on Jon* Nightmare Zlim Creeps up behind Mas "Hiiissssssss" Jon looked around,still singing."Night creatures call and the dead start to walk in the mas-que-rade...~" Mas yelps and Runs back to Jon* Jon looks at Mas,then at the Negas and Nightmares who had begun to suround them. "There's no es-ca-ping the jaws of the alien this time~" Nightmare Zeel,Zlim,Idas and Ecard surround Jon and Mas."This is the end of the line~" Idas Opens her mouth wide revealing sharp teeth,Nightmare Zlim and Zeel Does the same. Jon gestures to them."They're out to get...you, there's demons closin' in on every side~" Ecard laugh evily,insanely smiling. Mas Gets a little closer to Jon. "They will possess...you, unless you change that num-ber on your dial~" Zay: *Hisses* 11:19Invader Zeel Idas:*Closes in on Jon and Mas* Nightmare Zeel and Zlim:*Does the same* Idas laughs insanly,grining evily.Kira Pushes her way into the group of Negas and nightmares, hissing with her eyes glowing red.Jon glances at Mas,who is shivering in his arms. "Now is the time...for you and I to cud-dle close to-ge-ther~" He Hugs Mas close. "All through the night....I'll save you from the ter-ror on the screen, I'll make you see~!" "That this is thriller! Thri-ller night! Cuz I can thrill you more than any ghoul who'd ever dare try~!" Idas,Nightmare Zeel and Zlim all have Crazed grins plastered on their faces. "So let me hold you tight and share a, killer, diller, chiller, thriller, here tonight~!" Kira Insanely smiles, a crazed look in her eyes as they turn pitch black. Mas Gets a little closer to Jon*,seeming frightened. Idas Hisses menisingly. "This is thriller! Thri-ller night! Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghouls who'd ever dare...try~!" Kira Hisses,evily,sending chills down everyone's spine. "So let me hold you tight and share killer, thriller~!" Idas,Nightmare Zeel and Zlim,Ecard and Kira All laughs evily.Gia Moves the spotlight over to a clearing And makes it green. Vix appears in spotlight, smiling insanely.lVen and Rae appear a few steps behind Vix,also smiling insanely.Vix looked up,dark rings seems to float undeer his eyes."Darkness falls across the land...The midnight hour, is close at hand...Creatures crawl in search of blood...to ter-ror-ize your neighborhood..." Rae and Ven dose theThriller Zombie dance,as Vix speakes. "And whosoever shall be found...without the soul for getting down...Must stand, and face, the hounds of hell..." As if on que a howl can be heard in the distance. "And rot...inside a corpse's shell..." Jon looked at Vix,then to th Nightmares and Negas,then to Mas. "I'm gonna give it to them right....~" Ven Insanely smiles as her black eyes glitter. Kira Hisses as sharp red/black wings come out of her back, insanely smiles and crazed look in her eyes as they turn red and glow.Vix spoke once more."The foulest stench is in the air....The funk, of forty-thousand years, and grisly ghoulds, from every tomb...are closing in to seal your doom..." Ven and Rae comes closer Jon and Mas,standing there and watching. "And though you fight, to stay alive, your body starts to shiver...for no mere mortal can resist...the evil of...the thriller..." The song ended and everyone except for Mas and Jon disappeared,the lights came on.Mas looked around,then jumped as the disembodied sound of Vix laughing evily could be heard.Mas and Jon both looked at each other in disbeleife. Category:Crossovers Category:Chatroom Category:Invader Gia's Pages Category:Invader Zeel's Pages Category:Invader Gia Category:Invader Zeel